Abuse
by MarenMary93
Summary: Prompted: TheLostEcho26 wanted this: Can you do a fan fiction where the team has to go back in time , when Snart is around 10 or so and the team finds out about the abuse? And can the abuse be extreme? Thanks and feel free to change the plot. But its mostly Snart Abuse. I started writing, hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Can you do a fan fiction where the team has to go back in time , when Snart is around 10 or so and the team finds out about the abuse? And can the abuse be extreme? Thanks and feel free to change the plot. But its mostly Snart Abuse

 **Okay… Got this prompt by** **TheLostEcho26** **  
Now… What to do with it…?**

"We will have to go back to February 14th 1983, Central City…" Rip declared as he fastened himself to his seat.

Ray couldn't help but notice how Leonard Snart actually flinched as the date and place was mentioned. Curiosity started to grow within him.

"What will we be doing there?" Mick asked, his gruff voice filled the commando room of the Waverider.

"First, we will be attempting to steal an item which once belonged to Kendra… Then… We'll see… It's a long time since any of you got a few days off…"

Ray noticed how Len squirmed in his seat, how he looked incredibly uncomfortable.

"Okay… Off we go!" Rip said as he pulled the lever and they flew through time.

LOTLOTLOT

They landed on gravel field outside of the city, a place where the local guys sometimes hung out to play a bit of backyard baseball or maybe a bit of football.

Len was the first one to unlock, once they were safely on the ground. He left the room swaying gently as he hurried away from the others.

"That was one hell of a jump!" Jax complained as he rubbed his eyes, trying to see one less of everything.

"Yes, I should have thought about that before having us jump more than a century…" Rip agreed.

"Just please remember it to next time…" Jax pleaded as he unbuckled himself.

"You'll adjust to it…" Mick sighed, he barely remembered how badly time jumps effected him before the Time Masters recruited him to be Cronos. Now it barely registered… "You just need to make a few more jumps and you'll get used to it…"

Jax nodded.

LOTLOTLOT

February 14th 1983… He remembered that date with every cell in his body. The bare thought of Valentine's day back in 1983 made him have nightmares, flashbacks…

He had hated Valentine's day ever since…

Len locked himself inside his room, he did not need people around for this date in time. It was a day to be re-lived alone… No one needed to see him like this. No one needed to know…

He ripped off his sweater, revealing a few dozen scars. Some small, some big. Some shallow, some deep, some scar tissue standing a bit more out than the rest. Some scars collected through a long life as a criminal, some from a long childhood as a Lewis Snart's son… Some from that day…

He cracked his knuckles, rage was boiling inside of him.

He paced the floor, it did little to calm him down… It did next to nothing… He paced faster, taking each turn faster and faster until he was practically running.

He stopped. Pulled a sharp breath and ran for the nearest wall.

He drew back his arm, and hit the solid metal wall with all his might. The skin over his knuckles split open at the first impact, but he didn't let it stop him… Just like his dad hadn't let anything stop him back in the day.

He hit the wall again, same force, same anger.

Blood stained the wall… He started hitting the wall with both fists.

The pain didn't register… He didn't really feel what was happening to his hands as he pounded his hands against the wall.

He growled as he hit the wall even harder.

"Mr. Snart…" Gideon's voice came over the speaker, Len ignored her.

"Mr. Snart!" the digital voice was louder this time, "Is there anything I can do for you? You seem to be harming yourself!"

"Yeah!" Leonard pulled a sharp breath before he continued. "Shut up, and don't tell anyone!"

The AI was silent for a few seconds before she spoke up again. "You shouldn't be doing that, but okay…"

"Don't let anyone in…"

The AI sighed…

LOTLOTLOT

 _A few miles north:_

His lip burnt. Blood was flowing freely from a split in his upper lip.

A boot connected with his midsection, and his body was airborne until he hit the wall and landed in a heap on the floor. He bit back a cry, he knew it would only encourage his father more. He knew that it would only fuel his rage and make the punches harder and the kicks more brutal.

A pressure built in his stomach. It was a pain that built in size, it started out small and grew to baseball size pain within minutes.

A large hand grabbed a handful of hair, and his body was lifted off the ground. He hissed in pain, a mistake. His father's free hand wrapped around his left upper arm, and twisted it. Twisted and twisted… And twisted…

And then…  
Leo let out a sharp cry as the bone in his upper arm snapped in two.

His father laughed, and Leo could smell the familiar bitter smell of that stuff his dad often drank on his breath.

His dad spun around, and threw him towards the dinner table. He felt a few of his ribs give away as he smashed into the table. He coughed, and gasped in pain.

His father grinned wider…

LOTLOTLOT

There was an audible snap as his fist hit the wall once again. He grimaced and threw another punch.

Blood was dripping from his knuckles, and a good area on the wall was now painted red. He opened his eyes, he saw the mess he made. He closed his eyes again, and kept on going. Kept hammering at the wall…

He could feel how his fists had already swollen, he could feel how his right hand felt like a bag of Lincoln logs…

But he kept on going.

 **Okay... Hope you found the start interesting.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, thanks for the comments! And sorry that I haven't posted this second chapter before now, but I've had a crazy week with work and stuff...**

 **Okay, and this chapter is the shortest of shorts... I think...**

Ray was headed for his room when he heard the ruckus coming from Snart's room. He stopped and listened for a while.

He wasn't sure what was happening inside, but it sounded like a fight. But who would he be fighting?

"Gideon, what's happening in there?"

"I am not at liberty to say, Mr. Palmer…"

"Is Leonard okay?"

The AI went silent, and Ray got a sinking feeling.

"Can I come in?"

"Mr. Snart told me not to open the door, unless he said so…"

Ray's worries grew.

The way Len had flinched away when Rip told them where they were headed, the way he stormed off as soon as they landed… The way he had locked himself inside his room…

He hammered his fist against the door, as he called out for the former criminal.

"GO AWAY!" Leonard's voice came from inside.

"Are you alright in there?" Ray asked concerned.

"YEAH, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" he covered his pain and frustration well, it couldn't even be heard in his voice.

"Ehmm… Okay… Just tell me if there's something I can do…"

"OKAY!"

Ray frowned, but decided to go to his own room. There was nothing he could do anyway… Not right now at least…

 **Okay, hopefully I'll be able to post the 3rd chapter a little quicker...  
Once again, sorry...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay... I'm back! Don't really know what happened, time just flew by...**

 **And thanks for the comments! Yayyy!**

Lewis Snart stopped abruptly as his son fell limply against the floorboards.

The dark shadow hanging over him disappeared, and was replaced by imminent fear.

Leo laid in a heap by the opening to the kitchen. He didn't move, didn't cry… The only thing revealing that he was still alive was the shallow breaths he took.

Lewis looked around, he was the only one there… It wasn't a surprise…

Why hadn't he stopped? What kind of father did this to his son?

He hurried over to Leo's limp form, he saw the split in his son's upper lip and his bloody nose. A painful knot formed in his own throat.

He saw the way the boy's right elbow took an odd direction.

He felt sick to his stomach. He had been a cop for God's sake! He had busted many men for doing things just like this to their family… He had sworn to himself that he would never do something like this… Not him…

"Leo… Leo!" his son didn't respond.

"Leonard!" he screamed at the unconscious boy, but the boy didn't even bat an eye.

He picked the child up in his arms, and headed for the front door. He knew this was bad, he knew he needed to take his son to the hospital… He just hoped it would be enough…

He would tell the nurses he heard something outside, a fight, a lot of screaming and shouting… Then he would tell how he went outside and found his son, and saw a bunch of teenagers sprint from the scene… Yeah, he could do that…

LOTLOTLOT

Before he reached the hospital, Leo had started coughing up blood. Not much, but enough for it to be worth worrying about.

"Stay with me now, kiddo…" Lewis muttered under his breath as he clamped his foot down harder over the gas pedal. "Stay with me…"

His head shot in the kid's direction when a whimper made its way past the boy's lips.

"You're gonna be alright, Ace… You're gona be just fine…"

Lewis felt sick, he was positive he was about to throw up all over the steering wheel as he raced to the hospital.

The weak noises his son made, combined with the paler than normal shade of his skin, worried him more than ever.

"Just hang on…" he begged as he skidded to a halt at the emergency entrance.

He unbuckled Leo, and noted that he had forgotten to buckle himself in. He opened his door, and hurried around the vehicle… He pulled his son into his arms, and ran through the entrance doors.

LOTLOTLOT

"Oh, Lord…" the desk nurse gasped when she saw Leo's physical state. "What happened?"

Lewis' heart raced. Tell the truth, or make something up? Make something up… He didn't want to spend more time inside the walls.

"He was out playing! I heard a quarrel, went out and found him like this!" Desperation laced his voice.

"Did you see anything?"

Lewis shrugged his shoulders, "Saw a few kids running away once I stepped out… Think they were three to six years older, not really sure.!"

The nurse nodded, "If you saw them again, would you be able to point them out?"

Lewis shook his head and took a better hold of his son.

"I couldn't, no matter how hard I tried… I only saw their packs…"

The nurse nodded.

"Okay, just place him on that bed over there… I'll bring him to a doctor straight away!"

Lewis attempted a smile, "Thanks! You're a true angel!"

"Goes with the job description…" the woman winked at him.

 **BTW: Did anyone watch the latest LOT episode? How the froliching fuck dare they?  
I refuse to even think the thought that it MIIIGHT be permanent... Because it can't!**

 **ALSO: A whole lot of cuteness in that episode! AW MAH GAWD! My heart melted during multiple scenes!**


End file.
